sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Lou Natale
Louis "Lou" Natale (born January 5, 1950) is a Canadian composer based in Toronto, Ontario who founded Natale Music in 1981. Since then, Lou has garnered a Genie Award for Best Song, six Gemini nominations, and has scored many other award winning shows, including Atlantis Films' Oscar winner Boys and Girls (1984)Mulholland, Dave. "Baker blessed with busy schedule". Ottawa Citizen, May 5, 1984, p. 35. Retrieved on July 17, 2013. and the classic A Child's Christmas in Wales. Early life Natale's musical life began with listening to his eldest sister, Mary, playing classics and popular standards at the living room piano, followed by his own piano studies at age 8, adding accordion at 12 and guitar and percussion in his teens, when he began writing songs and singing and playing in local bands. Schooling Lou is a graduate of McQuaid Jesuit High School in Rochester, N.Y. and St. Michael’s College, University of Toronto, where he earned a Bachelor of Arts degree. After university, he studied under Darwin Aitken, one of Canada’s premier symphonic piano teachers, and jazz theory and composition with saxophonist/band leader Ted Moses. Early career Lou entered the world of film scoring in the early 1980s when asked by a friend, screen writer Steve Lucas, if he had ever thought of composing for film. Lucas knew Lou as a songwriter and had just had a script accepted by the then fledgling Atlantis Films. After meeting with Atlantis co-founders Seaton McLean, Janice Platt and Michael MacMillan, Lou began work on the short film The Bamboo Brush, directed by a young Sturla Gunnarsson. The next film Atlantis produced was an adaptation of the Alice Munro story, Boys and Girls. Natale was hired to score under the direction of Don McBrearty, and the film went on to win the Oscar for Best Live Action Short Film.Canadian Broadcasting Corporation. "Interactive - Canadians at the Academy Awards". February 25, 2013. Retrieved on July 17, 2013. Atlantis was on its way, as was a 20+ year successful composer – producer relationship between Natale, McLean, Platt and MacMillan. Music career Lou founded Natale Music Inc. in 1981. Since then, he has garnered a Genie Award for Best Song ("Cowboys Don’t Cry," directed by Anne Wheeler), six Gemini nominations, and has scored many other award winning shows, including Atlantis Films’ Oscar winner Boys & Girls (1984) and the classic A Child’s Christmas in Wales, narrated by Denholm Elliot. One of North America’s most versatile film composers, Lou’s other credits include the Canadian series Traders, Blue Murder, PSI Factor, Ray Bradbury Theatre, and The Twilight Zone (1988), the U.S. series Mutant X, Playmakers and Tilt, as well as many television movies and feature films, including Eugene Levy’s Sodbusters, the CBS thriller Adrift (Christian DuGuay, director), ABC’s To Brave Alaska, with Alyssa Milano, Madonna: Innocence Lost for Fox, NBC’s Journey Into Darkness: The Bruce Curtis Story and Christmas in America (featuring country/pop singer Kenny Rogers), Showtime’s reworking of the Kurt Vonnegut classic, Harrison Bergeron (starring Sean Astin and Christopher Plummer), ESPN’s Hustle: The Pete Rose Story directed by veteran Peter Bogdanovich (The Last Picture Show, Paper Moon), and most recently, CTV’s The Horses of McBride, directed by Anne Wheeler and starring Aidan Quinn. Lou currently lives in Toronto with his partner, Sharon Singer. He has three children. Television Scores 1982-83 Sons and Daughters 1983-84 Bell Canada Playhouse 1984 For The Record - The Front Line 1985 Ray Bradbury Theatre II - The Town Where No One Got Off 1985 Ray Bradbury Theatre II - The Crowd 1985 Showstopper 1985 The Screaming Woman 1986 Really Weird Tales - All's Well That Ends Strange 1986 Vulcan - You Oughta Be In Pictures 1987 Ray Bradbury Theatre II - The Emissary 1988 Alfred Hitchcock Presents 1988-89 The New Twilight Zone 1990 Clarence 1990 Journey Into Darkness 1990 Ray Bradbury Theatre 1990-93 Maniac Mansion 1991 The Girl From Mars 1992 Partners 'N Love 1995 Harrison Bergeron 1996-99 Traders 1996-00 PSI Factor 1999 Tom Alone - The Last Train Home 2001 Blue Murder 2001-02 Mutant X 2003 Playmakers 2005 Tilt Film Scores 1987 A Child's Christmas in Wales 1988 Cowboys Don't Cry 1993 Adrift 1993 Model By Day 1993 Snowbound: The Jim & Jennifer Stolpa Story 1993 Sodbusters 1994 Man in the Attic 1994 Tekwar 1995 Madonna: The Early Years 1996 To Brave Alaska 1997 Lethal Tender 2004 Hustle: The Pete Rose Story External links * Lou Natale's Website References Category:1950 births Category:Canadian film score composers Category:Living people Category:Male film score composers Category:Musicians from Toronto Category:University of Toronto alumni